Kim Possible: So Not The End
by Beucko
Summary: After the battle with the Lowardians, Ron and Kim are finally able to graduate, thus ending their adventures in Middleton High...unless...
1. The Beginning

I do not own Kim Possible.

* * *

Kim Possible and related goods are property of Walt Disney inc.

Prologue:

Kim and Ron were finally about to graduate until an assault by the Lowardians made all hell break loose. In the ensuing battle which decimated a part of Middleton, Kim valiantly fought the Lowardians until she got knocked out, the fate of the world now lies in Ron's hands.

* * *

KIM!!!

Ron looked shocked as he saw Warhok picking up Kim's limp body,treating her like a rag doll as he waved the teen heroine's body in front of Warmonga.

"We might not be able to conquer this planet right now but at least this human will make a fine addition to our collection, don't you think?" he said.

Warmonga grinned as she saw her partner say this, looking towards Ron with a mocking expression on her face before saying"Indeed, at least she's better than that oaf over there, just look at him, not even being able to help out his mate."

Ron stood up as he heard the two invaders talk about taking Kim away, his usual playful self disappearing as it made room for a form of anger that he had never felt before.

He didn't care how much they hurt him or how they mocked him, all he knew was that the Lowardians had Kim and this was enough to drive him over the edge.

Slowly the blue aura of the monkey power began to form around him as it lifted him up into the air, the ground shuddering with the raw power emanating from him.

"Get...your...filthy...hands...off...my girlfriend!" Ron yelled as he lunged forward and delivered a massive blow against Warhoks jaw.

The alien was taken by surprise by the sudden outburst and dropped the young heroin as he flew head first into a building, causing the several rooms inside of it to collapse.

Warmonga looked on in shock as she saw her partner being smashed into the building, as she looked back at Ron with a confused look, not understanding how such a pathetic looking human could possibly hold that much power.

Ron caught Kim as Warhok flew back, gently putting her down against a broken down wall before turning his attention to the other invader, his eyes having lost his normal boyish innocence and having made place for a fiery determination in making them pay for what they did to his girlfriend.

Without even wasting another second, he flew towards the other alien, grabbing her arm before delivering a rapid succession of punches towards her stomach, the last one sending her flying backwards the same way as her partner, crashing through multiple heaps of rubble before getting smacked into a wall.

Ron stood in the middle of the rubble, taking in his surroundings with swift looks to his left and right side, noticing the two Lowardians standing up after a little while, he took one of Tai Shing Pek Kwar's many positions as they threw themselves at him, himself not even moving an inch until the very last moment, grabbing a wrist from each of the two attackers before beginning to spin them around, finally letting them go which sent them both crashing against a pile of rubble.

The two aliens regained themselves after a while, surprised that the buffoon who normally hardly contributed anything to a battle besides losing his pants was now taking care of them without even breaking a sweat.

"What madness is this, I've never seen a human fight like this before." Warhok said as he helped his partner stand up.

"I don't know..."Warmonga said as she got back to her feet "maybe if we attack together again, we could..."

"I don't think so." Ron said as he interrupted her.

"You can keep trying for as long as you like but I won't let any of you do anything to hurt Kim or the others anymore, I'm nervous about graduating as it is and you aren't really helping! Now get the heck out of here or get ready for another serious round of butt-whooping!" he continued as he once again slipped into a stance.

Warhok growled as he knew that neither he nor Warmonga were able to face the normally goofy sidekick and pushed a few buttons on the panel attached to his wrist, hailing the ship to land near them. As soon as the boarding hatch opened, he guided his partner and himself back into the ship before casting another look at Ron.

"Don't think this is the end human, we will be back, and next time you won't have it this easy!" Warmonga shouted as the hatch closed itself and the ship started to lift off.

Kim groaned as she started to wake up, bringing her palm to her head as it hurt from the shock that knocked her out, her eyes suddenly opening with a shock as she remembered what happened.

"The Lowardians...where are...why...Ron!?" she thought, still unsure of what happened until her vision cleared up, seeing her boyfriend standing a little bit further down the rubble which once was a peaceful street.

Slowly she got up and started making her way to him, her hand holding her side which was still hurting from a blow she had received earlier.

Ron looked on as the Lowardians took off but turned around as he heard some movement behind him, his eyes widening as he saw Kim standing there confused and bruised.

His eyes filled up with tears as he started walking towards her.

Kim was still unsure of what was going on, Ron couldn't have defeated the Lowardians by himself,could he? But all of this mattered less and less to her as she saw him making his way towards her and saw his clothes ripped and bruises covering his arm, just as she got near to him and wanted to say something she was cut off by him grabbing her waist and pulling her into a kiss.

Suddenly she didn't care anymore, all she cared about was that he was near her and alright, that was all she needed to get her own tears to start flowing.

She rested her head against his shoulder as they broke the kiss, just cherishing the feeling of being together for a little time before Ron finally broke the silence.

"KP...let's go graduate." he said as he looked at her, drawing a small grin from her as she remembered he was never one to recognize a good mood when they got it going.

Together they walked, holding each others hands as they made their way along the rubble to Middleton High.


	2. A bit of the good life

After the battle, Kim and Ron had a little downtime due to the stage where they would have their graduation was destroyed beyond repair and the school needed a few more days to be able to rebuild the entire thing.

While they were doing this, the two teen heroes were taking a well deserved R&R together.

"Hey KP...have you decided which college you're going to go to yet..?" Ron quietly said as he looked up at Kim, his head resting on her lap.

Kim smiled down at him as she gently caressed his messy blond hair."No..not yet..who knows..I might even just rethink my choices for a year and work at Club Banana, there are just too many applications."

Ron snuggled closer into her lap as he felt her hand going through his hair.

"Are you sure.."he said as he lifted his head up and looked into her beautiful green eyes "I don't want you to do that just because of me, you know."

Kim smiled and shook her head, cupping his cheeks with her hands as she gave him a small peck on his forehead. "Don't be silly Ron, it's just that there's so many schools to choose from, I want to make sure I make the right choice, that's all."

"I know KP, but I..."he started, his face suddenly turning to shock as he looked at the time " holy naco, mom and dad told me to be home an hour ago!" he said, panicking as he jumped up from the couch and started making his way towards the door, Kim opening the door for him.

"Be sure to tell your mom about the beach party we're going to after graduation day, ok Ron, I don't want her to get mad like when you told her about the prom." Kim said with a strict look on her face.

Ron gave a goofy grin, lifting his hands into a sort of 'What did I do wrong' pose.

"I'm telling you Kim, she was totally overreacting, I told her where I went, didn't I?" Ron said, Rufus popping out of his pants' side pocket,letting out a squeal as he nodded to Ron's statement.

Kim folded her arms together and raised one of her eyebrows. "You told her you were at the prom when you got me home....as in 6AM home Ron, she was worried sick!"

Ron raised a finger, wanting to say something until he realized it was pointless, flashing a smile to Kim which told her she won before walking out of the door.

Kim stood in the door opening, watching him walk down the path in the front lawn.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"She said with a sly smile on her face.

Ron turned around to face her, searching his pocket for anything he was missing.

"Cellphone...no...Rufus...no...I don't think I forgo- ooooh...I get it!" he responded before walking up to Kim, cupping her chin with his hand and giving her a kiss. "Good night, KP."

Kim smiled after Ron kissed her goodnight, watching him walk down the path before finally shutting the door and going upstairs to her room.

"Kimmie, don't forget to turn off the lights, honey." her mom called from her parents bedroom.

"I won't mom, goodnight." she responded as she flicked the light switch and walked into her room, changing into her pajamas and finally getting under the blankets.

She looked up towards the ceiling as she waited for sleep to come to her, thinking about many things in the process.

"Maybe taking a little break for a year isn't that bad, I'm sure Ron won't mind if I stay and mom and dad will probably agree with me too." she thought as she turned from left to right, pondering on what to do after graduation.

Finally after another fifteen minutes, sleep finally caught up with her and she dozed off to a peaceful nights rest.

-Morning at the Possible House-

"Good morning mom." Kim said as she walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, her mom making breakfast and her dad reading the newspaper as usual.

"Morning honey." Mrs. Possible said as she saw her daughter coming in.

"Good morning, Kimmie-cub, so what are you planning for today." Kim's dad asked of her as he looked up from his paper, taking a sip of coffee.

Kim stretched her arms a little to wake up completely and quickly took a bite from her moms delicious pancakes.

"Nothing much really, I have to work today and so does Ron, so I'll drop him off at Smarty Mart first and then go to work myself, I guess after work we'll head over to Bueno Nacho as usual." Kim responded before she took another bite from her pancakes.

Suddenly the peaceful morning was disturbed by two identical looking boys carrying a strange machine bursting into the kitchen and roughly putting the device on the table, knocking over the plates that were on it.. Kim obviously looked a bit stressed as the first thing she wanted to see in the morning were definitely not the tweebs.

"Ugh, you tweebs, I was eating!" Kim groaned as she bent over to pick up the shards from the fallen plate.

The two kids looked at each other before shrugging, not caring about what they just did, instead turning towards their father.

"Dad!"they exclaimed in unison"Where do you keep your uranium?"

Mr. Possible thought for a moment before responding "It's in the shed, right next to the...wait a minute...Jim,Tim, remember what we talked about, no tampering with highly radio-active materials within an 80-mile radius of populated areas."

The twins looked a bit disappointed as they took their machine off the table and made their way back to the garage to continue work on their contraption.

Suddenly the bell rang and Kim made her way to the door, knowing who it was because only one person would show up at this time in the morning.

"Morning KP!" Ron greeted her as soon as she opened the door."Guess I came at the right time, I could smell those pancakes all the way from across the street!" he continued as he walked in while rubbing his stomach at the same time.

Kim gave him a quick peck on the cheek as he walked in, ofcourse he wanted to return the favor multiple times but he remembered the last time he tried that and got an hour long lecture from Kim's dad about how easy it would be to build a portable black hole device.

"Good morning, Ron." both of Kim's parents said at the same time, her mother gesturing him to sit down at the table for breakfast while her dad gave Ron 'the look'.

Ron sat down, greeting his girlfriends' parents as Rufus popped out of his pocket, got on the table and tied a small handkerchief around his neck, ready for breakfast.

"So Ron, got any ideas on where to go to college yet?" Mr. Possible asked, putting down his newspaper as he took another sip of his coffee.

Ron almost choked on his pancake, he hadn't really given the college thing much thought yet, with saving the world and all and it wasn't like he had a lot of schools to choose from anyway.

"I'm ah...kinda thinking of going to Middleton College to study uuh....Retail management, you know...so I can do...retail..stuff..hehe..yeah." Ron nervously stated, trying desperately to swallow the piece of pancake.

"I see.....well that ain't half bad, my boy." Prof. Possible replied as he got up from his chair,grabbing his keys and giving his wife a quick kiss. "Well, I'm off to work, rockets don't launch themselves you know, see you all at dinner."

Kim waved at her dad as he left for work, turning her attention to Ron.

"Sooo...what did your mom say?" the teen heroine asked of him.

Ron looked up as he stuffed his face with the rest of the pancake, apparently having regained his appetite after Kim's dad left, suddenly remembering what she asked of him yesterday.

"Oooh..the beach party..yeah, hehe, you know, I was going to yesterday I swear but then this commercial for Mutant Zombies XII came on and it was just...too badical for words." Ron said, an apologetic look on his face.

"Ron!" Kim exclaimed as she stood up from the table "Graduation day is tomorrow, you have to tell her as soon as possible!"

"Alright,alright, I will, don't sweat it KP." Ron said as he stood up and brought his plate to the counter."Now how about we get packing and get over to the mall, you have to be at work in an hour."

"Alright, just stay here for now and I'll get ready." Kim said as she walked towards the stairs.

Ron watched her go upstairs before sitting down on the couch, just relaxing, he had it all now, about to graduate, a beautiful girlfriend, an arch-villain...ok maybe a man who had his hands and feet altered to be more like a monkey wasn't something to brag about, but not many people his age could say they had an arch-villain except for Kim.

Yes sir, things were gonna be juuust fine.


	3. Work and Drama

-In Kim's car.-

"So what time do you get off from work?" Kim asked as she and Ron were waiting in front of a traffic light.

Ron pulled out his schedule, going through a couple of pages until he finally found his shift.

"Uhm, says here I'm done by eight……Bueno Nacho?" he said with his own version of the puppy dog pout.

Kim chuckled as she saw him trying to use her trademark pout "Alright, alright, Bueno Nacho it is."

They continued talking for another couple of minutes until Kim finally drove up the parking lot for Smarty Mart.

"I'll be here by 8.15, ok?" Kim said as Ron opened the door and got out of the car.

"Got it KP, see you later." he returned before closing the door.

Kim shook her head "Always the romantic.." she thought as she saw him go towards the entrance of the building.

She pulled out her Kimmunicator to check for messages, not noticing that Ron turned around and walked back to the car, suddenly he knocked against the window with a goofy grin.

"What's wrong, did you forget something?" She asked of him as she lowered the window.

He grinned and stuck his head through the opening, giving her a loving kiss "Yeah, I forgot to properly say goodbye to my girlfriend, I hope she doesn't mind." He said jokingly as he pulled back.

"I think she won't mind if you make it up with her by buying dinner later." Kim said with a sly look on her face.

Ron grinned as he walked towards the entrance again. "Got it KP, see you later."

Kim smiled as she closed the window, started the car and made her way to Middleton Mall.

"Guess he can be romantic when he wants to be." Kim happily thought to herself as she drove over to work.

The last few days that they spent together were absolutely perfect, Ron and Kim usually spent most of the day together but she couldn't remember the last time both of them really had the time to just relax and enjoy each others company for a while.

She thought about many things that Ron and her could do when they finally graduated, maybe she'd cash in a few favors and make a few trips, she always did tell him that he owed her another night in Paris after the love-ray incident with Wade.

After a little while of driving, Kim finally pulled up in the Middleton Mall parking lot, as soon as she walked into Club Banana, Monique flung around her neck.

"Hey there girl, how've you been, all of us have been worried sick around here, you sure you're ok to work now, how's Ron ?" Monique asked, acting as if she hadn't seen her in ages.

"Whoa calm down Mon." Kim said, returning Monique's hug. "We're all right, we just got a little shook up, that's all, so how have you been holding down the fort here?"

Monique couldn't wait to inform Kim about everything that had happened, how most of the Middleton High students had helped in cleaning up the mess the Lowardians made by destroying the stage where they were supposed to graduate and how they didn't ask them to help because they were afraid the two of them were tired enough as it is.

They talked about everything that day, from the newest trends to what they were both planning to do after graduation.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Monique asked as she locked to door to Club Banana.

"I think me and Ron are gonna head on over to Bueno Nacho now and call it a night after that, can't forget about graduation tomorrow." Kim said as she walked towards the parking lot with Monique.

"You guys are gonna head out to the beach party tomorrow right?" Monique asked of Kim as they got to her car.

"Ya duh." Kim said as she fished out her keys and got into the car."As soon as Ron tells his mom about it, I swear, sometimes it's like he's living in a world of his own."

Monique laughed as she heard her best friend say that about her boyfriend. "Might be girl, but you know you love him anyway, I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Kim nodded to Monique as she started the car and waved to her as she drove off to pick up Ron from Smarty Mart. It was only a short drive to Ron's work and he was already waiting outside when Kim arrived so he immediately got into the car.

"KP, no time to lose, pedal to the metal!" Ron said in a panic as soon as he got into the car and strapped himself in.

"Why the drama, Ron?" Kim asked as she raised her eyebrow, a little disturbed by Ron's strange behavior.

Ron looked behind him in a panic and turned pale as soon as he saw Barkin storm out of the front door.

"STOPPABLE!" Barkin yelled as soon as he saw Ron in the car, storming towards him while continuing his rampage. "Wait till I get my hands on you Stoppable, why the heck did you order 50 crates of gerbils, it's...it's just sick...and WRONG!"

As soon as she saw Barkin in a frenzy, Kim floored the gas pedal and made sure they got out of there, they probably wouldn't have heard the last of it, seeing as they would still have to face Barkin in the morning.

"Ron, what were you thinking, ordering so many animals!?" Kim asked, visibly irritated as this was the last thing she wanted to end her day.

As soon as she looked towards him sitting in the car, she knew something was wrong, Ron wasn't being his usual cheery self, he actually looked tired. She pulled the car over when they got to the beginning of their street, looking to Ron as if something was wrong with him.

"Ron..are you okay?"she asked, putting her hand on his head to check if he had a fever.

Suddenly Ron grabbed her hand and nudged his head against her shoulder. "I'm sorry KP..., I hardly got any sleep tonight, I'm still kinda nervous about graduation tomorrow. It's just...I don't know...I guess I'm still afraid I'm going to lose you."

Kim squeezed his hand tightly and put her head against his. "You big dummy, I already told you, I'm not going anywhere yet, you're not going to lose me, I promise."

Ron then looked at her for a few seconds, taking in the face of the person who had been the most important person to him since Pre-K before he inched his head forward and caught her lips in a passionate kiss.

Pulling back, he looked into those beautiful green eyes as he cupped her chin, her still being a bit dazed as he caught her off guard.

"KP...I love you."

"I...love you too Ron, and I don't want to lose you either.." she responded with tears in her eyes as she scooted over to his seat and sat down in his lap, nudging against him as close as she could.

They both were more tired as they thought they were as sleep finally caught up with them and they just drifted away peacefully together.


	4. Just when things were going well

Everything was quiet in Middleton, the sun was already up high in the sky and most people were already going on with their daily business, except for two teen heroes who kinda lost touch with the world last night.

"Ungh..." Kim groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, taking in her surroundings, she remembered how they drove back home last night, how Ron got sad and how she just fell asleep in his lap.

She looked up and saw his sleeping face, his arm tightly around her waist, refusing to let her go.

Then she realized it, it was morning, no maybe even early in the afternoon.

"Ron, wake up, what time is it!?" She said as she lightly slapped his face.

Ron stirred a little "Nngh...not yet Rufus, just....5 more minutes."

Kim sighed, knowing that she had only one more choice to get him to wake up.

"Ron, there's a monkey in the car." She whispered into his ear.

His eyes suddenly flung open "Monkey, where, we're all gonna die!!!" he yelled as he frantically looked around, searching for the simian.

Kim chuckled, she hated to scare him like that but it still was so funny to see him break out in a panic for nothing more than a little monkey. Gently she grabbed his face, turning his attention to her.

"Ron, I'm going to ask you a few questions and I'm going to ask them only once." Kim said with a serious face, Ron's head nodding, showing that he understood what she said.

"First, what time do we have the graduation ceremony and second, what time is it now." She asked of him as she kept her eyes fixed on him.

Ron thought for a little while, then remembering that the ceremony would be at 12:00 PM, he then proceeded to check the time on his watch, his face growing paler by the second as he did.

"KP…" Ron started "we have about 10 minutes to get dressed at home and to get to the ceremony!"

Kim hastily got behind the steering wheel and started the car, driving at speeds which could earn her a hefty ticket if she were caught until they finally ended up at Ron's house.

Ron looked at Kim, a little confused as he didn't understand why they stopped at his house.

"Sweety, I know what you're thinking, but I didn't get home last night and if I show up with you in the car now, Dad is going to give you a one-way ticket down the nearest black hole, get home, get dressed and I'll pick you up in 5." Kim said as she quickly pecked Ron's cheek.

Ron got scared at the thought of Mr. Possible right now, he remembered how mad he got when he got Kim home just a half an hour late, let's just say that the black hole device was armed and ready.

"Got it, KP, see you in a few minutes." He said as soon as he got out of the car and shut the door, getting inside the house as fast as he could after Kim drove off.

As soon as Ron barged in, he was confronted by his parents who wanted to know where he had been.

"Ronald, we were worried sick and you're going to be late for your graduation ceremony, where the heck have you been?" Mrs. Stoppable said to her son as he stood in the door opening.

Ron didn't even pay any attention to his mom, instead rushing past her and up the stairs towards his room.

"Mom, can't talk, graduation, gonna be late!" he yelled down the stairs to her as he started to change his clothes.

She knew there was no reason in trying to talk sense to Ron, he'd always just go off and do his own thing any, that's how he's always been.

"Oh Ron, Kim called about the beach party tonight, it's fine if you go but I want you to make sure you get Kim home on time tonight, her father wasn't too happy today either!" She called up towards her son.

"Great" Ron thought as he pulled his robe over his clothes and started making his way down the stairs to wait for Kim. "Her dad is so going to throw me into that black hole!"

Suddenly a horn sounded from the outside and Ron opened the door, seeing Kim in her graduation robes as well.

"Coming KP." Ron said as he made his way towards the car,only turning back to wave to his mom. "I'll see you and Dad at graduation in a few minutes, ok!"

He didn't even wait for a reply as he got into the car with Kim and together they drove off as soon as he fastened his seatbelt.

Meanwhile the graduation was already in full swing, Barkin came up to the stage to deliver his speech, quite possibly the last thing that he'd do for the students as a teacher ever again.

He looked around, not noticing that Kim and Ron were late and started to deliver his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there comes a time in every persons life when they must stand and look back at what they have done in life. When girls become women and boys become men.

We at Middleton High have always strived for bringing out the best in our students and to give them the most joyous time in their entire life." Barkin started.

Monique looked around as she searched for Kim and Ron.

"Ugh, what are those two thinking, they can't even be on time for their own graduation!?" she pondered as she looked at Barkin with an annoyed face, wishing he'd just shut up and give them their diplomas already.

Barkins face suddenly turned grim.

"...it is therefore that I regret to announce that---" he tried to say before something stopped him.

"WAIT!!" a voice suddenly shouted from the back of the field where the ceremony was taking place.

Kim and Ron both stood at the entrance, panting as they ran all the way from the parking lot which wasn't nearby because Kim couldn't find a parking spot.

Suddenly the crowd broke out in cheer, welcoming the two teen heroes that saved their town from the alien attack just a few days ago.

Together they walked down the path towards their seats, both sporting a small blush from all of the attention they got from everyone.

Barkin brought his palm to his face, clearly annoyed by the fact that Ron once again didn't manage to be somewhere on time.

"Stoppable!" He howled "Can't you be on time for once in your life, it's graduation day for Pete's sake!"

"I'm sorry mister B, please carry on cause the Ronster is in the house!" Ron responded with a big grin on his face as he sat down on his chair next to Kim.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted by the class clown..." he started.

"I am glad to see all of these faces here which I have had the honor of teaching for these past few years, nearly all of you, except for Stoppable of course, turned out to be fine young men and women who can all attribute something to society." Barkin said with a face of pride as he looked down all the rows.

Kim and Ron held eachothers hands during Barkin's talk, this was what they worked for all these years, yet it was also what they both feared, the end of their high school life.

Ron was relieved that Kim decided to weigh out her options for another year but he also knew that he'd have to make sure that he got into a good college himself, not wanting to be left behind.

"It is therefore that I regret to announce that none of you will be passing this year." Barkin finally stated.

Everything suddenly went silent, no one really knowing if they just misunderstood Barkin or from the shock that they just got, did he really just say that no one had passed?

Barkin cleared his throat as he felt a bit uneasy when everyone looked at him with unbelief in their eyes.

"As I said, I'm afraid no one will be able to pass this year, the attack on Middleton destroyed every bit of data we had regarding this years students. College applications, test scores, everything.

I'm afraid that every single one of you will be forced to sit through your entire senior year again." Barkin said with a serious face, clearly not joking.

Kim couldn't believe what she just heard, all their hard work was gone, just like that.

She looked around to see what everyone else was doing although there weren't any real variations between the way people reacted, most of them looked towards Barkin with disbelief in their eyes and their jaws practically all the way down to the floor.

Suddenly she felt a tug on her gown and looked next to her to see Ron completely pale, clearly in shock about what he just heard.

"Kim...I think I made a little boo boo." Ron said as he looked at her.

-To be Continued.-

Author's note:

So what did you guys think, a bit unexpected :P ?

Hope you went to the toilet just now people, it's gonna be a loooooong fanfic.

Greetings,

Beucko

Special thanks:

AeroTendo: For helping me with my college project and for his fantastic fanfics which got me interested in writing a KP story.

Reney116: For giving me a lot of feedback and coming up with great ideas on how to continue this, hope I can keep counting on ya !


End file.
